Pourpre de Aura
by Nana le Papillon Violet
Summary: /Fanfic for Eyeshield 21 festival: The Colour of August/ "Jika kau tak mampu melindunginya, aku akan mengambilnya. Dan satu lagi, warna birumu sudah redup." HiruSenaJuu. The collaboration of Nana Si Cempreng-lebay and Ai Ryudou. Warning inside!


**Theme one: The Colour of August.**

**With Disclaimer Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.**

**WARNING! Shonen-ai, OOC, AU, OOT, maksa, typo lolos sensor, abal, gaje, lebih mirip fic sampah, jangan menyesal setelah membacanya! If you don't like, better you don't read!**

**HiruSenaJuu.

* * *

**

_Je me suis senti l'aura de la votre_ (Aku merasakan auramu.)

_Pourpre_… ungu.

_Vous venez ici. dans cette ville romantique_ (Kau telah datang kemari. Menginjakkan kaki ke daratan negara romantis ini.)

_Faible limiere pourpre que vous seul qui aves_ (Aura ungu terang-redup yang hanya ada padamu.)

* * *

**Pourpre de Aura**

**Fanfict for festival**** by Devil like Caramel.

* * *

**

"Kiri!"

"Kanan!"

"Kiri! Dari jaman baheula juga udah kiri!"

"Wah? Dari jaman oposisi NAZI pasti kanan!"

"Kiri! Abraham Lincoln yang presiden Amrik juga pasti pernah bilang kiri!"

"Yai yalah!"

Bandara internasional Paris, _Charles de Gaulle_, diramaikan suasananya oleh sepasang sejoli konyol yang meributkan masalah kecil. Tak peduli orang-orang sekeliling mereka menonton aksi debat tidak penting tersebut.

Juumonji Kazuki, beranggapan bila keluar dari pesawat, kaki kiri harus lebih didahulukan, sementara Kobayakawa Sena beranggapan, kaki kananlah yang harus didahulukan. Padahal yang mana juga tak jadi masalah. Sama saja.

"Sudah! Terserahmulah!" Juumonji membuang muka pada Sena. Ia segera menarik kopernya.

"Hei," tarik Sena pada lengan baju pemuda itu, "Kita 'kan sudah sampai di Perancis, jadi jangan berantem, ya?"

Mata karamel itu memelas. Membuat yang menatap mendadak tak punya tenaga untuk melawannya.

"O-oke!" jawab Juumonji cepat dengan wajah memerah. Ah… andai Juumonji tahu, sorot mata memelas itu hanyalah akal bulus Sena untuk meredam perdebatan agar tidak berkembang menjadi pertengkaran.

Paris, kota metro kiblat fashion dan banjir akan produksi jam. Kali ini, Juumonji dan Sena akan menjelajah kota ini. Juumonji tak sangka ia bisa pergi dengan Sena ke kota yang konon katanya paling romantis di dunia ini karena ia mendapat beasiswa _Amefuto_. Ya, Juumonji mendapatkan beasiswa Amefuto ke Perancis dan mengajak Sena—tentu saja ini kebetulan yang tak terduga, karena Sena juga kebetulan memenangkan undian mi _cup_ dan mendapatkan tiket berlibur ke Paris. Juumonji juga masih ingat saat ia melompat-lompat dan berteriak kegirangan karena bisa pergi bersama Sena, yang sukses membuatnya dikejar-kejar petugas kesehatan yang mengiranya orang gila.

"_Demandé une chambre pour deux personnes_, (Aku minta kamar untuk dua orang)" tak Sena sangka, ternyata Juumonji pandai berbahasa Perancis.

"_S'il vous plaît, votre clé, Monsieur_, (Silahkan, ini kuncinya, Tuan)" sang resepsionis memberikan _card key_ kepada Juumonji.

"Juumonji-_san_, ternyata kamu bisa Bahasa Perancis?" tanya Sena. Juumonji mengangguk.

"Cuma sebatas itu. Kalau kata-kata yang lain, aku tidak terlalu mahir. Itu kupelajari dari sini, kok!" Juumonji memberikan sebuah kamus kecil Bahasa Perancis yang berjudul, _'Bahasa Perancis Gampang! Monyet pun Kalau Merem Juga Bisa… Merobeknya!'._

.

.

_Je le sens. Tu es à moi. Aura ungumu le prouver.__  
__Vous êtes venu._(Aku merasakannya. Kau milikku. Aura ungumu membuktikannya.

Kau telah datang.)

.

.

"Sena, besok aku akan ke sekolahku untuk mengurus prosedur, jadi, untuk acara pergi-pergi besok, bisakah kau tunggu aku di halte bus dekat hotel?"

Sena mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan sedikit telat. Tapi, tunggulah!" mereka berdua ambruk di atas tempat tidur masing-masing. Beruntung mereka mendapatkan kamar mewah dengan fasilitas berkelas. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya tenggelam langsung menuju alam mimpi. Tak sadar sepasang mata _tosca_ menatap sang mata karamel terlelap.

.

**(The colour of August)**

.

_**Zraaaaash!**_

"Hujan," Sena bergumam pelan sembari menunggu Juumonji dengan sabar di bawah atap halte. Tak ada seorang pun di halte itu. Hanya ia sendirian.

_**Glegaaar!**_

Sena agak kaget dengan petir yang barusan berbunyi. Jantungnya hampir copot mendengar suara petir yang benar-benar keras itu.

"Kaget sekali. Petirnya benar-benar hebat," ia mengusap dadanya.

Tak lama, mata Sena menatap sesosok seorang pemuda melangkah menujunya. Pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat, berambut pirang, dengan anting di kedua telinganya, seringai menyeramkan dan mata _tosca_ yang menatap tajam. Jangan salah, pemuda ini tampan.

Sena tak biacara. Ia hanya beradu pandang dengan pemuda itu. Sena agak merasa merinding ketika mata _tosca_ itu menatap langsung mata karamelnya.

"_Enfin, je vous ai trouvé__Akhirnya_**, (**kutemukan kau, Ungu!)"

"Hah?" Sena terheran. Tangan kurus pucat itu menyentuh pipinya.

.

"Sena! Maaf, aku telat!" Juumonji berlari ditengah hujan sambil membawa payung menuju halte tempat Sena menunggu.

"Itu dia haltenya!" ucapnya, namun ia tak melihat Sena, yang ada hanya orang-orang yang sedang menunggu bus.

"Kemana Sena?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sena! Sena!" panggilnya di sekeliling halte. Tak ada jawaban. Ia tak juga melihat sosok Sena.

"_Excusez-moi, avez-vous vu cet homme_? (Maaf, apa Anda melihat orang ini?)" Juumonji memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar halte sambil memperlihatkan foto Sena yang ada di _handphone_-nya. Namun semuanya menggeleng. Tak ada yang melihat Sena.

Juumonji pucat. Ia takut Sena diculik. Ia terus saja menanyakan Sena pada orang-orang sekitar, sampai akhirnya seorang bapak paruh baya menjawab pernah melihatnya.

"_Je l'ai vu marcher seul dans les catacombes. __Cette journée devrait être fermé et interdit de visite des catacombes. __Ah, si vous voulez y aller, directement à partir d'ici, _ (Aku melihatnya berjalan seorang diri menuju Catacomb. Aneh, ya, seharusnya hari ini Catacomb tutup dan dilarang berkunjung. Ah, jika kau ingin pergi ke sana, lurus saja dari sini)" tunjuknya.

"_Merci_!" Juumonji berlari menuju arah yang ditunjuk Bapak itu. Ke arah _Catacomb_.

_Catacomb_, makam bawah tanah yang ada di bawah Kota Paris. Terletak di Paris Metro, dekat dengan Stasiun _Denfert-Rochereau_. Tempat mistis yang konon menjadi tempat sarang mahluk halus. Walau dibuka untuk umum, namun dilarang keras memasuki tempat ini tanpa adanya _guide_.

"Sena!" panggil Juumonji ketika melihat sosok itu pelan berjalan keluar dari terowongan makam itu. Perlahan, Sena jatuh pingsan.

.

**(The Colour of August)**

.

"Sena, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau ke sana?" tanya Juumonji ketika Sena siuman. Sena yang terlihat lemas langsung diberinya air untuk minum.

"Aku… tidak ingat. Yang kuingat, aku menunggu Juumonji-_san_ di halte bus, setelah itu… aku tidak ingat lagi," ujar Sena lemas terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Baiklah, mungkin pikiranmu kacau atau kelelahan hingga pingsan. Tidurlah," Juumonji membaringkan Sena. Menyuruhnya istirahat saja. Namun mata Juumonji menangkap sesuatu di leher Sena. Bekas ciuman.

"Apa itu?" gumamnya.

_**Tok! Tok!**_

Pintu diketuk. Juumonji tahu itu pasti pelayan hotel yang datang membawakan cokelat hangat pesanannya ke kamar. Terlihat pelayan berperawakan Jepang yang datang membawakan dua gelas cokelat hangat. Ia menyapa Juumonji dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Kekasih Anda? Manis sekali," puji sang pelayan saat melihat Sena berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Juumonji tersipu.

"Ah, ungu, ya," ujar si pelayan lagi.

"Ungu?"

"Ya," si pelayan mengangguk, "Warna aura kekasih Anda. Warnanya ungu, yang berarti mistis. Jarang sekali ada orang yang memiliki aura yang berwarna ungu."

"Anda bisa melihat aura?" Juumonji duduk di samping kasur Sena.

"Ya. Saya cukup ahli dalam hal itu. Warna aura Anda sendiri biru, yang berarti bermental kuat dan memiliki nalar."

"Begitukah?" Juumonji menatap Sena. Perasaannya tak enak. Mungkinkah ditemukannya Sena di _Catacomb_ ada hubungannya dengan warna aura Sena yang ungu mistis? Lalu, bekas ciuman apa itu?

"Saya, permisi," sang pelayan permisi. Ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar, lalu berjalan di lorong hotel dan menghilang.

.

**(The Colour of August)**

.

"Bosan…," gumam Sena di tempat tidurnya malam itu. Juumonji pergi keluar membeli makanan. Karena masih lemah, Sena dilarang ikut.

"_Bonne nuit_," Sena menoleh ketika sebuah suara menyapanya. Sosok pria tampan di halte bus yang ia temui tadi pagi terlihat duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Hi-hieee! Siapa?" tanya Sena pada sosok itu.

Seakan mengerti, sosok itu menjawab, "_Je, Hiruma Youichi. Kobayakawa Sena_."

Sena mengangguk mengerti. Pipinya kembali disentuh oleh tangan kurus pria bernama Youichi Hiruma itu.

"_Vous avez enfin arrive, poupre_ (Akhirnya kau datang, ungu)," bisiknya. Sena tak mengerti.

_**Krek!**_

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Juumonji yang kaget. Di depan matanya, Sena dipeluk oleh lelaki lain.

"Sena, siapa dia?" tanya Juumonji. Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan keluar. Sedikit ia berdecak kesal.

"Hoi! Tunggu!" Juumonji mencoba mengejarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau bisa Bahasa Jepang? Bagus! Siapa kau dan apa hubunganmu dengan Sena?"

Seringai tampak di bibir Hiruma, "Aku hanya seorang iblis yang sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan kekasih unguku."

"Apa?" Juumonji heran. Aneh sekali bicaranya orang ini.

"Satu hal. Kalau kau tak bisa menjaganya, aku akan mengambilnya. Itu sudah ketentuan. Warna hitamku hanya cocok untuk ungu."

"Hei, aku tak mengerti! Yang kutanya, apa hubunganmu dengan Sena!" bentak Juumonji. namun Hiruma melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Juumonji. Tak mempedulikan bentakan pemuda itu.

"Satu hal lagi, warna birumu sudah redup!" Hiruma berbelok di tikungan lorong hotel. Ketika Juumonji mengikutinya, yang ia temukan hanyalah lorong buntu.

"Yang benar saja… masa… hilang?"

**.**

**(The Colour of August)**

**.**

"Juumonji, hari ini kita akan pergi naik kereta dari Stasiun _Denfert-Rochereau_, 'kan?" Sena merapikan jaketnya. Hari ini ia akan jalan-jalan bersama Juumonji.

"Ya," sahut Juumonji, "Hari ini kau mau kutraktir apa? Kupenuhi!"

"Pisang goreng!"

"Apa?" Juumonji menatap heran.

"Iya, pisang goreng!" angguk Sena, "Kemarin aku lihat di brosur lobi. Ada toko pisang goreng yang terkenal di Paris ini. Nama tokonya_ De Phie Sang Ghore Eng Delicioux Than Croisant_."

Juumonji bergidik mendengar namanya yang sudah aneh itu. Apa pisang gorengnya memang enak? Memang laku? Apa bisa dimakan? Tidak beracun?

"_Bonjour_!" sang pelayan berwajah Asia masuk ke dalam ruangan Juumonji. _Room Service._

"Ah! Kau yang kemarin!" tunjuk Juumonji pada pelayan itu. Si pelayan terlihat heran. Namun mendengar orang yang menunjuknya menggunakan Bahasa Jepang, iapun menggunakan Bahasa Jepang untuk membalasnya.

"Maaf, siapa, ya?" Juumonji heran mendengar pertanyaan balik pelayan tersebut.

"Bukankah kemarin Anda yang membawakan cokelat hangat dan bercerita tentang aura padaku?" Juumonji memastikan.

Sang pelayang terlihat bingung, "Maaf, sudah seminggu saya sakit dan saya baru masuk hari ini. _Room service_ ke kamar Anda pun adalah pekerjaan pertama saya setelah saya masuk."

Juumonji pucat. _Lalu siapa yang kemarin?_ Pikirnya.

"Anda berdua akan pergi ke luar?" sang pelayan bertanya ramah sembari membereskan tempat tidur.

"Ya. Kami akan jalan-jalan dan beli pisang goreng!" timpal Sena. Juumonji maklum dengan tingkah Sena yang satu ini.

"Saya pesan Anda berdua hati-hati, karena saat ini sedang marak-maraknya penjambret yang mengincar para turis."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Kami berangkat dulu," Juumonji menggandeng tangan Sena dan mengajaknya ke stasiun _Denfert-Rochereau_.

"Penuh juga, ya?" Sena celingukan mencari mesin penjual tiket.

"Ya. Namanya juga hari sibuk. Kita saja yang pergi berlibur tidak tepat jadwal," balas Juumonji sembari mengeluarkan dompetnya. Mengambil uang untuk membeli tiket.

"Mungkin orang-orang ini ingin beli pisang goreng juga?" mata Sena berbinar, Juumonji menepuk dahi.

"Kenapa kau maniak sekali dengan pisang goreng itu, sih?" teriak pemuda yang memiliki codet di pipi itu.

_**Braaak!**_

Seseorang menabrak Juumonji dengan kasar.

"Apa-apaan, sih?" geram Juumonji, namun geramannya berubah menjadi teriakan kala ia menyadari dompetnya telah raib.

"Copet!" Sena yang mendengar teriakan itu spontan mengejar jambret tersebut, disusul Juumonji.

Sang jembret menambah kecepatan larinya. Tak mau tertangkap. Terdesak, ia lari ke arah _Catacomb_, dimana tempat itu sedang ditutup hari ini.

"Tunggu, copet!" berhasil. Sena berhasil menyusul copet itu ketika sang copet telah memasuki terowongan _Catacomb_. Penjaga _Catacomb_ kebingungan ketika didobrak dan dilukai sang copet.

"Kembalikan dompet Juumonji-_san_!" teriak Sena bergulat dengan copet di dalam terowongan tersebut. Juumonji datang menyusul mereka.

**"**_Qu'ennuyeux!_** (**Kau mengganggu saja!)" pisau tajam yang disembunyikan dibalik mantel sang copet di arahkan pada dada Sena dan siap menghujamnya.

"Sena!" pekik Juumonji berlari dari mulut terowongan menuju tempat Sena.

"_Etes mort, touristique!_(Mati kau, turis!)**"**

Juumonji dengan sigap menghalangi copet itu. Bergulat dengannya.

_**Jrash!**_

Darah segar memuncrat. Pisau tajam itu menghujam jantung Juumonji yang melindungi Sena. Si copet—yang telah berubah menjadi pembunuh—pastilah dapat merasakan rasa antara benturan pisau dengan kulit Juumonji.

Pemuda bercodet itu tumbang dengan bersimbah darah. Tak bernyawa seketika.

"Juumonji-_san_!" pekik Sena menghampiri jasad kekasihnya. Mata karamelnya terasa panas. Ia hampir menangis.

"_Ha ha ha! C'est ce que vous stupides touristes comme vous osent faire face à la moi,_ (Ha ha ha! Itulah akibatnya kalian turis-turis bodoh berani berurusan dengan copet sepertiku!" tawa sang pembunuh tanpa dosa.

"Beraninya kau…," tangan Sena mengepal. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Air mata sudah turun dari mata karamelnya. Samar-samar warna ungu menyelubungi tubuhnya. Rasanya Sena ingin sekali mencabut pisau yang ada di dada kiri Juumonji dan menghujamkannya

ke jantung si pembunuh.

"_Bruyant_! (Berisik!)" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Dari dalam kegelapan terowongan, sesosok pria pirang dengan seringainya yang khas berjalan mendatangi mereka. Berjalan mendekati Sena.

"_Qui vous etes?_ (Siapa kau?)" tanya sang pembunuh, namun tak dihiraukan oleh pria itu.

"Ternyata benar, rasa dari aura ungu ini adalah dirimu," dia, Hiruma Youichi.

"Kasihan… kekasihmu meninggal demi melindungimu," dipeluknya tubuh Sena yang gemetaran. Ia tahan tangan mungil itu agar tak mengambil pisau.

"Tenanglah, jangan tangisi kekasihmu," hiburnya. Sena tak dapat berkata.

"Padahal kemarin sudah kukatakan, kalau warna birunya sudah redup. Ternyata hidupnya memang hanya sampai hari ini."

"_Hey! Demande, qui etes vous!_ (Hei! Kutanya siapa kau!)" si pembunuh membentak Hiruma. Membuat mata _tosca_ itu mendelik seram padanya.

"_Et vous ... avez-vous osé faire quelque chose d'interdit une fois dans une sainte" This!_ (Dan kau… berani sekali kau melakukan perbuatan terlarang di tempat kami yang "suci" ini!)" sorot mata _tosca_ itu berubah mengerikan.

"_Savez-vous où l'endroit où vous tuer cette personne_?(Apa kau tahu, dimana tempat kau membunuh orang ini?)" aura hitam menyelubungi tubuh Hiruma, menambah seram suasanan.

"_Catacombes de Paris_…!" mata sang pembunuh membelalak mengucapkan nama tempat itu. Sebagai warga Paris lokal, pastilah ia tahu tempat macam apa _Catacomb_ itu.

"Kau sudah membuat kami marah!" aura hitam dan ungu bersatu, membentuk aura mistis yang sempurna. Seketika tengkorang-tengkorak yang tersusun di tempat itu mengeluarkan suara berisik. Bayangan-bayangan hitam aneh bermunculan. Wajah-wajah seram terlihat.

"_Non! Aidez! Aidez moi!_ (Tidak! Tolong! Tolong aku!)" sang copet ditarik oleh tanga-tangan arwah ke dalam kegelapan _Catacomb_. Dibawa entah kemana. Dibawa entah ke labirin mana. Ke tempat yang terisolasi dan tak terjamah manusia luar untuk dihabisi. Yang terdengar hanya suara memilukan permintaan tolong dari pembunuh malang tersebut.

"Kau salah jika ingin main-main disini, hei, pembunuh! "penghuni" Catacomb ini sangat loyal satu sama lainnya!" Hiruma menggendong Sena yang mengeluarkan aura ungu, aura yang memperkuat keberadaan mistis.

"_Venez avec moi, pourpre, Kobayakawa Sena_ (Ikutlah denganku, unguku, Kobayakawa Sena," dengan langkah pelan, Hiruma menggendong bocah mata karamel itu dan membawanya masuk ke _Catacomb_ lebih dalam. Masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang tak terjamah. Ke dalam labirin.

**.**

**(The Colour of August)**

**.**

Pemakaman bawah tanah Paris, _Catacomb_. Terletak di Paris Metro, dekat stasiun _Denfert-Rochereau_. Makam berbentuk terowongan dengan ratusan tengkorak tersusun rapi di dalamnya. Makam mistis yang menyimpan banyak tempat-tempat terisolasi yang tak terjamah oleh manusia. Cahaya yang redup. Sangat menakutkan jika kau bertemu dengan salah satu "penghuninya". Dengan salah satu makhluk yang berbeda denganmu, yang senantiasa berkeliaran dalam gelapnya _Catacomb_.

Namun, bukankah lebih mengerikan lagi jika di dalam labirin tersembunyi _Catacomb_, tempat yang tak terkjamah dunia luar, seorang manusia tinggal di sana? Menjadi penghuni baru makam berliku itu. Menemani ratusan tengkorak yang menghiasi sekelilingnya. Menetap dalam gelap.

"_Je vous embrasse_, Hiruma-_san_?(Boleh aku menciummu, Hiruma-_san_?)" tanya seorang bermata Karamel pada iblis makam itu.

_**"**__Tu n'as pas peur des crânes secs ont nous regarde?_(Kau tak takut para tengkorak kering ini menonton kita?)" tanya sang Iblis.

"Laisser (Biarkan saja.)"

Dalam terowongan gelap. Para turis tak akan tahan dengan hawa yang sama sekali berbeda ini. Kini, aura hitam dan ungu telah bersatu. Memperkuat aura mistis dari _Catacombes de Paris_.

* * *

**The Colour of August, Fin

* * *

**

**Catacombes de Paris (Catacomb Of Paris):** _Catacomb_ adalah makam bawah tanah yang ada di kota Paris. Dulu waktu jaman revolusi industri, lahan pemakaman tak cukup karena saat itu banyak penduduk Paris yang mati akibat polusi sisa-sisa pembakaran pabrik yang tak sempurna. Jadi, pemerintah memindahkan jasad-jasadnya ke dalam terowongan yang berbentuk labirin ini. Di dalam _Catacomb_ ini bersusun tengkorak-tengkorak dari para mayat tersebut. Tempatnya gelap remang-remang dan bagian dalamnya memang kayak labirin yang bikin bingung. Pemerintah memang membuka tempat ini untuk umum, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang ditutup dan dilarang dimasuki. Nana kemarin udah kesini sama adik-adik Nana, tapi gak masuk sampai ke dalam-dalam banget. Nana dengar, pas tur, para turis banyak yang minta _guide_ mereka mempercepat waktu tur mereka karena perasaan mereka udah gak enak. Kata _guide_-nya, gak boleh macam-macam di sini, soalnya bisa bikin marah penghuninya. Harus jaga sikap. (Yap! Jangan kira penghuni _Catacomb_ itu cuma Hiruma saja***Shooted*** tapi ada ratusan!). Terus, para penghuni ini suka ngikutin para turis walau gak ganggu dan gak bersuara. Dilarang keras memasuki _Catacomb_ tanpa _guide_. Katanya kalo masuk sendiri atau macam-macam di dalam sini, bisa gak balik-balik lagi keluar, loh!

**Cara melihat aura:** Saiia gak tau apa cara ini efektif atau enggak. Saiia diajarin guru les saiia. Pertama, perhatikan jempol atau salah satu jarimu dengan latar belakang tembok putih (Paling banter pake kertas putihlah!) terus, pusatkan pengelihatanmu pada latar belakang sambil lihat jari. Usahakan si jari kelihatan tembus pandang. Nah, ntar kalo ada cahaya samar-sama di sekeliling jari kalian, itulah aura. Saiia gak tau ini bener ato gak. Untuk warna aura, kalian bisa cari kamusnya di internet atau yang lainnya. Yah… pokoknya inilah cara gampangnya melihat aura. Katanya, kalau orang yang bisa melihat aura itu, tandanya otak kanan dan kirinya udah seimbang. Nah, apa warna auramu? Kalo saiia kelihatan putih kekuningan (Entah iya itu aura atau bukan).

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_**Nana Si Cempreng-lebay:**_ Nana mampir ke _Eyeshield fandom_! Kyaaa! Mana nih, HiruSenanya *Langsung nagih* maaf kalau buatan kami ini malah melenceng dari tema. Kayaknya memang gak berhubungan banget deh, ama warna. Semoga kalian menikmati karya kami yang panjang ini. Entah ini _angsty_ atau _misteri_, entahlah. Nana yang nulis aja bingung. Maaf, bahasa Perancisnya ngaco! Ini sebatas pengetahuan Nana aja! Nana di sini masih ngomong terbata-bata bahasa perancisnya, masih dibantu Bahasa Inggris juga. (Beruntung tetangga Nana adalah seorang kakak cantik blasteran Indonesia-Australia yang senantiasa ngajarin Nana bahasa Perancis!)

Oh, iya, jangan ketipu sama Ai Ryudou. Sebenarnya otaknya itu _angsty_ dan bahkan pakar bikin _doujinshi_ yang _angsty-angsty_! Jadi, untuk bulan depan, tantang saja dia membuat angsty! Nana udah baca _doujin_-nya!

_**Ai Ryudou:**_ Gak nyangka jadinya sepanjang ini. Ah… karya kami memang aneh dan abal. Maklumilah! Hahahaha ***Taboked*** _ What did you mean, Nana_? Aku sangat suka humor walaupun otakku angsty! Ayo tertawa! Ketawa bisa bikin awet muda! _**Wanna review?**_

.

**Inti dari ocehan kami: APA INIH? UDAH NYAMPAH, PANJANG PULA! RUWET BANGET LAGI!

* * *

**

**~August, 2010-Devil like Caramel/NanaSi Cempreng-lebay/Ai Ryudou.**


End file.
